Snape's Ugly Side
by I Chase Skies
Summary: Takes place when Severus and Lily are at Hogwarts, and Severus is starting to go down the dark road to becoming a Death Eater.
1. Opening

**Okay, this is a new fanfiction that I'm starting, and is completely based off of the CMV Snape's Ugly Side by FightingDreamersPro on YouTube. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it. I guess this was kind of a disclaimer. c:**

**Snape's POV.**

I remember that day all too well, the day that I met her. The love of my life. We were only kids back then, but it seems as though it was only yesterday that we met. And it was probably the best day of my life. She was a muggle-born, yes, but that didn't mean I couldn't show her what she was. She'd always known she was different, but it wasn't until she met me that she knew exactly what she was. A witch. And, if you're a muggle, no, it's not the kind of witch that's hideous and green and just wants to kill everyone. That's all fairytales. What I'm talking about is real. We look just like you, but we're nothing alike. This is my story of me and the girl I love.

**So, what did you think? I know this was short, but this is just an opening. I would greatly appreciate good reviews. I'll take bad reviews, but just as long as it will help me, and you're not just being a troll.**


	2. Beginnings and Enemies

**Okay, so, I got my first review yesterday, and I just read it, and it totally made my day. Like, I can't stop smiling now. (:**

**Thank you for that review, it just made me so happy after a really bad day. I seriously love you right now, bro. 3**

**Snape's POV.**

So, this is where the story starts.

I walked beside Lily, my best friend, and almost my only friend, apart from Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly, James Potter came out of no where with his gang, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. All of them being total jerks to me, just because I was Slytherin and they were Gryffindor. As they passed, James pushed me down, laughing as he did so. Before he could pull out his wand, Lily stepped in. "James, just leave him alone!" she defended and turned to help me up. When she did, she wiped the snow from my long black hair, and I laid my head on her shoulder, sad and tired of the cruel pranks. She wrapped a comforting arm around me and told me everything was going to be fine, which I knew was surely a lie. We continued walking, leaving James and his band of brutes behind us, and continued to talk about other things, such as our plans for Christmas break. "Do you want to come over for Christmas break?" Lily asked me, beaming. She knew that since I didn't go home for Christmas, I would need someone to stay with so that James wouldn't mess with me. "Sure." I said, a very rare smile on my face. I usually never smiled, and it's gotten even worse now that I'm older, but Lily always seemed to make my day just that much better. I really wish I could change my past, now. Sadly, that's now impossible.

A few weeks later, I packed my trunk to get on the train, deciding I would wait for Lily near the doors. I saw James walking towards me, and immediately grabbed for my wand. But, rather than being followed by his usual gang, I saw he was walking with Lily, her trunk in hand. I looked at her questioningly, knowing that she despised James. "Hey, Severus. You ready to get on the train?" Lily asked me, her bubbly personality seeming even bubblier now. "What's he doing her?" I asked, glaring at him, keeping my hand on my wand, ready to fight if needed. "Oh, he was just trying to talk me into staying for Christmas break. But don't worry, I'm not." she replied, putting emphasis on the 'not.' "Oh, alright." I said, and we started for the doors. "Lily Evans, I will have you someday! Don't try and hide it from yourself!" I heard James call after us as we walked down the front steps, towards the carriages.


	3. To Be Loved

**Snape's POV.**

I sat next to Lily in the carriage, looking at the Thestral, which he hoped Lily couldn't see. I was glad I could see them, but it's the reason that kills me from the inside out. "I'm so excited, aren't you?" Lily declared, beaming, her bright red-orange curls bouncing against her back. "Christmas is just my favorite holiday. What's your's, Severus?" she asked me, her gorgeous green eyes lighting up my very soul as she looked into my own black ones. "I've never really had a favorite holiday, seeing as how I never get to spend them with anyone, but I think this year it will be Christmas. I've never spent Christmas with anyone before, not even Lucius." I babbled truthfully. Lily smiled at me, and I returned a smile. She was the only one that could ever make me smile. And now that she's gone, so is my smile We reached the train station and boarded the Hogwarts Express, sitting in a compartment by ourselves. A few of James' friends passed the compartment and knocked on the window, as if to make fun of me in some way. I didn't see how that was supposed to be hurtful, but just the fact that they were here brought me down a bit, and Lily could tell. "Don't pay attention to them, Severus. They're just jerks. They don't realize how nice you really are." she said kindly. Lily was the nicest person I had ever met. Well, to me, at least. "Thanks, Lily." I said as the train came to a stop. We were at King's Cross Station. I grabbed my bags and asked if she wanted me to carry hers. When she said no, I nodded and we walked out, bags in hand. When we got off the train, we went through the wall. "Where are your parents?" I asked her, looking around for them. "Over there." Lily said, pointing to her muggle parents. They probably were the coolest muggles I had ever met, seeing as how they knew about the wizarding world and accepted it. Well, they didn't exactly accept it, but they never said anything about it.**(A/N: I'm not sure if this information is correct, so don't troll the reviews saying, "That's not right! Nyeheheheh!")** We walked over and Lily's parents smiled at her, hardly even acknowledging me. "Hello, Lily! How have you been?" her mum said, hugging her. "Great, mum! Especially with Severus here with me." Lily said, returning the hug. I felt a bit of envy for Lily, having such great parents that still loved her, even though she was different. I hated my parents, and they hated me back. So, I guess that's why I've never been comfortable around muggles, much less Lily's parents. "Ah, Severus. And, how have you been, my boy?" Lily's father asked of him. "Oh, just fine, sir. And you?" I lied, shyly. "Perfectly fine. It's good to hear that you've been doing good as well." he said and looked to his daughter, smiling at her. I just wish I could have been loved as much as Lily had been.

**Really short chapter, I know. I'm bad about that. D: But, this one is especially short because I really want to start on a new fanfic that I'm going to be writing called Granger Danger, which is a DracoxHermione fanfic. If you like that pairing, I suggest you read it. c: But, if you don't, don't even bother reading it, because I don't want any flamers. I'll try and post more often, but, don't forget to review! Good reviews always make my day 10x better. :D**


	4. Petunia and Trees

**Snape's POV.**

We arrived at Lily's house, not far away from my own. Lily knew that I didn't want to go there, so we stayed a pretty good distance from there. Petunia, Lily's sister, barged out of the house in a rampage. "MUM! DAD! WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE! HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE! HE'S A FREAK, JUST LIKE LILY!" she bellowed as loud as her vocal chords would allow, not caring about whether or not the neighbors would hear. "Petunia, dear, you've got to learn to be more accepting of your sister and her… kind. If you block everyone out, you're going to be an up tight, ugly woman that marries the fattest man in London, who is just as up tight as you, and your son will be a fat and annoying child, who only cares about getting what he wants!" Mrs. Evans said. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to say that. xD MRS. EVANS IS A PSYCHIC! O:) **"MUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" Petunia shrieked, hurting my ears. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL DINNER!" Mr. Evans fussed, knowing that if he didn't, she would never listen. Petunia stamped her foot and stormed inside, her black hair swaying out behind her skinny, privet-school-uniform-wearing body. "I'm sorry about that. Petunia's wanted to go to Hogwarts since I got my acceptance letter, and I suppose she's just jealous that you're magic, too." Lily apologized for her bratty sister. "Oh, it's fine. I don't really mind. I've learned to ignore people like that." I confessed, trying my best not to call her a muggle. Especially around her parents. I know they wouldn't have taken to that very well, either. "I'll go finish dinner. Are you two going to stay out here?" Mrs. Evans asked of us, and I looked to Lily. "We'll stay out here. If that's okay with you, Severus." Lily said, looking to me. "Fine with me. Whatever you want to do." I replied. "Alright, well you two have fun." Mrs. Evans said, as Mr. Evans gave me a look that said, "Not too much fun." I nodded and, once they left, walked over to the tree that me and Lily always used to sit in when we were younger. I patted the branch that she always used to sit on and she smiled. She came over and sat on the familiar branch and began to toy with my long black hair. "It's going to be nice to just hang out with you again, like we used to, before Potter." Lily said, and I could sense she was smiling, just by the tone of her voice. "Yeah. I've really missed you, Lil." I said, using her nickname that I haven't used in the longest time, always being interrupted by Potter. "I've missed you, too, Severus. Especially since we got sorted into different houses. We hardly get to see each other anymore. We need to hang out a lot more often. I mean… If you want…" Lily said, near the end being her usual shy self. "Of course I want to. You're way better to hang out with than Lucius." I said, referring to my new-found friend who was teaching me some of the Dark Arts, which I had always found interest in. "I really don't like the fact that you hang out with him, Severus. What if he changes you?" she said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm never going to change, Lil. I promise you." I said, turned around on my branch, and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, slipping off of her branch and into my lap, making it easier for us to hug each other. "Thank you, Severus." she whispered in my ear, snuggling her head into my shoulder, her red hair falling in her face. "No problem." I replied, a smile on my face.

A few minutes later, we heard the voice of Mrs. Evans calling us in for dinner. I let Lily down first, and came down after her. We walked up to the house and into the kitchen. I could feel Petunia glaring at me, as if she was trying to burn a hole in the back of my head. "Petunia, can you go in your room and eat? I don't want you having another little outburst during dinner." Mrs. Evans said, looking at her eldest daughter. "Sorry, Tuney, but I just don't want you making Severus feel bad." Lily told her sister, one year her elder. "Whatever. You're both just a couple of weirdos!" Petunia said and stormed out of the room. "Again, sorry about that." Lily said, turning to me. "Oh, it's fine. I don't mind." I said and sat down to eat.

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but I have writers block, and couldn't think of anything past that point. Soyeah. Review! :D**


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER I LOVE YOU. /3 Anywhooo, sorry about my absence. I have really bad writers block, but I'm going to try my best to update this and Granger Danger! as much as 's POV.**That's pretty much how our whole Christmas break went; Petunia calling us freaks, Lily and her parents apologizing. But it was still the best time of my life. I sat next to Lily on the train, her sleeping head on my shoulder. I looked over at her and smiled, returning to my book on the Dark Arts. I looked over at the door and saw James and his crew pass. James glared at me, obviously envious that Lily's head was on my shoulder rather than reached Hogwarts, and I gently woke Lily, after putting away my book. If she knew I was reading about the Dark Arts, she would be really cross with me and probably not talk to me for a couple of days. Lily woke up and looked at me. "Whaa?" she slurred drowsily. "We're back. We've got to get in the carriages." I told her softly. She nodded and grabbed her trunk, while I grabbed mine. The carriage ride was cold, and Lily stayed snuggled up to me the whole time to keep warm. Though, I knew it didn't mean anything. Once we got back to the castle it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Me and Lily shared a hug before we went to our separate tables, each at the complete other side of the Great Hall. I hardly ate anything, because I was too busy looking at Lily. And she was totally oblivious to my feelings for her, and how much I loved her. How much I still do.**Super short, I know. SORRY! Like I said, writer's block. :C Hopefully it will go away soon.**


	6. Trouble on the Grounds

**Sorry I haven't been on like at all. D: I just kind of lost hope in my writing, and a lot of personal shit was going on as well, so please don't hate me or anything. I'll try and write the best I can. *thumbs up***

**Snape's POV.**

The rest of the week seemed to pass rather quickly. It was almost perfect. Potter and his goons hadn't tried to mess with me at all this week, so the week was almost too good. Until Saturday. Since it was a break, everyone was sleeping in. I, for one, never tended to do that. At around 9 in the morning, I woke up and got dressed, then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I looked around briefly at all the other tables, Ravenclaw seeming to have the most members at their table, all of them with books in front of them as they nibbled on their breakfast. There were hardly any members at the Hufflepuff table, a few at Gryffindor, I was happy to see that Potter wasn't amongst them, and a couple more at Slytherin. I sat down far away from everyone else at the Slytherin table, not wanting to deal with taunts from them. It seemed to me that everyone just hated me, but it was just the fact that Potter and his goons practically ruled the school. Everyone disliked whoever they disliked. Except Lily Evans. I grabbed a piece of toast and put it on my golden plate, then filled my goblet with pumpkin juice. I had just started nibbling on my toast as Lily walked into the Great Hall, her long red hair flowing out behind her, licking at her back like flames. Just like every time I saw her, I resisted the urge to sigh in hopeless longing. I knew I never had a chance with her, but I just couldn't help it. I watched her sit down with a couple of other Gryffindor girls that I hardly recognized. I finished my toast and chugged down my pumpkin juice, then left the Great Hall. I stopped by the Slytherin dorms to grab my potions book and walked out. I kept walking until I got outside and sat by a tree near the Black Lake. I'd probably been sitting out there for about an hour before I heard the unmistakable sniggering of Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. I knew that something bad was about to happen especially since Lily wasn't out here to protect me. I tried my hardest to ignore them, but when I heard my name I quickly stood up and started to speed walk away, but not in time. A levicorpus spell hit me and I was sprung up into the air upside down.

"Hey, Snivellus. Where's Evans? Not here to protect you this time is she?" Potter teased, looking up at me as the rest of the gang came up behind him, grinning like idiots. "Who wants to watch me pull down Snivelly's trousers?" he called to the crowd that was starting to form. I thought I saw a bit of fiery red hair, and I was proven right, because a few seconds later, Lily had pushed her way through the crowd.

"Come on, Potter it's not funny!" Lily said, spitting out 'Potter' as if it were a rather nasty swear word. "Put him down!"

"Oh, Evans. Good, you're here. You'll want to see this." Potter sniggered, and swished his wand, causing my trousers to come down(well, up given my situation).

"James Potter, you insufferable twat! Put him down!" Lily yelled at him, slapping his arm, looking as though she were near tears.

"Alright, Evans. I'll make you a deal. I'll put him down. If you go on a date with me." Potter said, smirking at her disgusted reaction.

"I cannot _believe_ you!" Lily said, disgust oozing off her voice. "But fine, if you'll just leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you except be my friend, so if that's what you bloody want, fine! I'll go on a damn date with you!"

"Such language from a young lady." Potter said jokingly as he put me down. He looked to me as I was pulling my pants back up. "Lucky for you Evans was here to save you, Snivellus." he sneered.

I'd had enough. I'll regret what I said next for the rest of my life. But at the time, I just was so overwhelmed with rage.

"Shut up! I don't need any help from a stupid little mudblood like her!"

**Okay, guys. A tiny little cliffhanger for you there. But for the next post, I'm gonna need reviews, guys. It lets me know that I'm not just writing to no one here. I'll need at least 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
